


In Which Cosima is the Top (sort of)

by seaunicorn



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine always tops and Cosima is getting tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cosima is the Top (sort of)

Cosima is happy with Delphine, she really is.  Delphine loves her.  She lets Cosima get her baked sometimes.  They’re both passionate about science.  The sex is _amazing_.

But that’s just it: the sex.

It’s not that it’s bad, absolutely not.  The problem is, Delphine Cormier is a top.

Delphine isn’t just a top in the way that more often than not she ends up topping.  No, Delphine is a top in the way that she tops literally _every single time_ they have sex.

And Cosima’s starting to get tired of it.

At first it was nice.  After Delphine learned the ropes of sex with a woman, Cosima was able to sit back and enjoy it.  She’s a pretty damn good teacher, after all.

But it’s been _months_ since Cosima has been the top, and one can only power bottom so much.  Cosima wants to touch Delphine.  She wants to make her moan and writhe and tremble and spew French curses from her lips, but Delphine won’t even give her the chance.

So the next time Cosima comes home from work and Delphine pins her against the door with a fierce kiss, Cosima decides to do something about it.

“Mmm, Delphine,” she says, between kisses.  Delphine’s mouth does not relent.  She nips at Cosima’s lips and hikes up her skirt and it takes all of Cosima’s willpower to push her away.  “Delphine!”

“What?” Delphine asks, pouting because Cosima stopped the kiss.

Cosima is almost silenced by Delphine’s puppy dog eyes.  Delphine bats her lashes and Cosima almost wants to say “Forget it,” and go back to kissing and accept the wonderful sex that’s sure to come.  _Almost_.

Instead, she says, “Delphine, we need to talk.”

Delphine’s eyes grow wide, and her mouth falls open slightly as she steps back from Cosima and draws her hands back to herself.  Cosima mentally scolds herself for such a poor choice of words.

“No, no, no,” Cosima says, grabbing Delphine’s hands and brushing her thumb across her knuckles.  “Not that kind of talk.  Never that.  It’s just… something else.”

“What is it?”

“I just…” Cosima feels herself turning red, suddenly embarrassed of what she wants to ask.  “I was wondering… could I top tonight?”

She mumbles the last few words under her breath and Delphine cocks her head to the side, confused.  “Quoi?”

Cosima takes a breath and says, “I wanted to top tonight.”

Delphine stares at her for a moment, expression unreadable, until she suddenly bursts out laughing.  “That was a good one, chérie!”  Her giggles continue as she wipes a few tears from her eyes.  Cosima stares at her, partially hurt but mostly upset.

“I was serious.”

Delphine suddenly stops laughing.  “You were?”  Slowly, Cosima nods.  “Well that’s just ridiculous!  I am the top, remember?”

“I know that, but it’d be nice if I could top every once in a while,” Cosima says.

Delphine shakes her head.  “No, no, we can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It is a ridiculous notion,” Delphine says.  “What we have now is good!  It’s nice!”

“That’s not a very good reason,” Cosima scoffs.  She folds her arms across her chest and glares at Delphine.

“I just mean, why mess with a good thing?  Why try something that might not be as good?”

“What, do you think I can’t top?” Cosima asks.  She lifts an eyebrow, challenging Delphine to fight back.  “You do remember who _taught_ you everything, right?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, you’re twisting my words—“

“Well it sounds like what you’re saying!” Cosima spits out.  “You _always_ top, and I love you, but I’m getting tired of it!  I want to top!”

“You really want to top?!” Delphine asks angrily.  Cosima nods.  “Fine!  Go ahead!  Be the top!”  She rolls her eyes and mutters something in French under her breath and Cosima can just make out the word _jeune_ before she captures Delphine’s lips in a searing kiss.  They’re both still a little worked up from their argument and Delphine can’t hold back her moan as Cosima bites down on her lip.

Cosima kisses her hard and backs her up against the door.  Delphine tries to touch Cosima, to slide her hands under her shirt or around her waist, but Cosima grabs her wrists and pins them to the wall.  Delphine whines in frustration.  Cosima trails wet kisses along her jaw, licking and nipping and sucking without abandon.  Her lips move to Delphine’s ear and she whispers, “Tell me you haven’t missed this,” before taking an earlobe between her teeth and tugging softly.  Delphine lets out a strangled whimper and Cosima smirks.

Delphine tries to turn her head to find Cosima’s lips, but Cosima pulls her head away and glares playfully.  Instead, she grabs Delphine’s hand in her own and drags her to the bedroom.

Cosima pushes Delphine down onto the mattress and straddles her.  She quickly removes Delphine’s shirt and bra and throws them to the floor, immediately forgotten.  Cosima also gets rid of her own shirt and bra before falling against Delphine and kissing her again.  Delphine’s mouth is already open, waiting for her, and Cosima dives in with her tongue, lapping up the taste of Delphine.

Cosima sighs at the feeling of Delphine’ breasts pressed against her own as Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima’s torso, tugging her even closer against her own flushed skin.  Cosima lets her hands roam down Delphine’s sides until she reaches her belt.  After fumbling with it for a moment, Cosima gets the belt undone and works on getting Delphine’s pants off, all the while keeping their mouths firmly glued together.

Their lips break apart only for Cosima to slide off Delphine’s pants and underwear, and Delphine lifts her hips from the bed to assist her.  Cosima quickly shimmies out of her skirt and pulls off her tights and panties.

Suddenly it’s skin everywhere and Cosima can’t help herself as she kisses every inch of Delphine’s body, relishing in every sigh when she travels up Delphine’s legs, every whimper when she kisses the insides of Delphine’s thighs, every little squirm when her tongue traces the lines between the freckles on her stomach.  Eventually her lips find Delphine’s again.

Cosima is on her knees and holds herself over Delphine with one arm, continuing to kiss her languidly.  Her other hand trails down Delphine’s body to the sticky heat between her legs.  Delphine gasps and her teeth sink into Cosima’s lip.  Cosima grins and kisses her again.  She’s missed making Delphine gasp and moan at her touch and she’s going to stretch this out as long as possible.

Cosima runs her fingers through wet folds teasingly, _painfully_ slow.  Delphine sighs breathily.  Her fingernails dig into Cosima’s back and she bites down on the girl’s shoulder.  Cosima continues her leisurely pace, enjoying watching Delphine shake and squirm beneath her.  Delphine tries to keep her hands still, she really does.  But Cosima looks so _sexy_ with that cocky smirk on her face and softly moaning as her fingers slide in and out ever so slowly and she just can’t help herself from touching.

One of Delphine’s hands moves between them, and Cosima thinks she’s going to grab her hand and beg her to move faster, harder.  It takes Cosima by surprise when the hand goes between her legs, Delphine’s fingers delicately flicking her clit.  Cosima lets out a strangled whine and her hips jerk.

“Delphine,” she gasps.

Cosima’s pace picks up a little, but she’s finding it harder and harder to concentrate with Delphine kissing her neck and her fingers rubbing circles like _that_.

“Delphine,” she says again.  “What are you—“

Her sentence is cut off with a throaty moan when Delphine enters her with two fingers.  Suddenly, all thoughts of protesting are gone from Cosima’s mind.  She figures she’ll let it slide, so long as Delphine keeps whining like that from her touch.  Cosima’s mouth seeks out Delphine’s for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss; as they thrust into each other, their tongues slide across teeth and lips, lapping up every groan and gasp that the other emits.

Delphine’s lips are on Cosima’s neck, biting down hard, leaving marks for later.  She adds another finger and Cosima loses all coherent thought.  Her head tilts back and Delphine kisses higher on her neck, licking under her jaw while Cosima moans and grinds into Delphine’s hand.  She can barely string two words together, nor can she even _think_ about telling her to stop.  All she can do is choke out, “H-harder,” and with a grunt, Delphine obliges.

Cosima’s pace between Delphine’s legs is almost forgotten, kept up only by Delphine’s hips moving against her.  Cosima should be angry.  This is _not_ what was supposed to happen.  But all she can think about right now is the sweet feeling when Delphine’s thumb brushes against her clit or when her fingers curl inside her at _just_ the right spot.

Cosima’s thrusts become faster and Delphine fills her.  Cosima is so close, _so close_ and Delphine knows it as Cosima’s movements become frantic and her moans grow louder.  Delphine bites down hard on Cosima’s neck at the same time as she curls her fingers one last time while Cosima thrusts into her hand, and suddenly Cosima is clenching around her and trembling above her and beautiful, breathy moans fill her ears and all of this is just enough to drive Delphine over the edge too.

Cosima collapses on top of her, body limp and weak; she shudders and gasps as Delphine removes her fingers.  Cosima’s eyes are tightly shut and Delphine kisses her shoulder softly as they both struggle to regain control of their breathing.  Delphine turns her head to kiss her lips, but Cosima pulls away.  She rolls off of Delphine and lies on her back.

“What the hell was that?”  She sounds angry, if still out of breath.

“What do you mean?” Delphine asks.  Cosima rolls on her side to face her.

“You weren’t supposed to—I mean—I was…” she trails off.  Delphine knows full well what Cosima is trying to say.

“I’m sorry, chérie,” Delphine says.  “You are just so gorgeous, it’s hard to keep my hands to myself.”

Cosima rolls her eyes.  “I was supposed to top!” she whines.

Cosima is upset; Delphine can see that.  But she can’t help but wonder why it’s such a big deal.  Sex is sex and they both seemed to enjoy it.  Cosima raises an eyebrow, waiting for… a response?  An apology?  Something.

“Well… I mean, _technically_ you were still on top.”

Wrong thing to say.

Cosima glares at her pointedly before turning over to her other side, so Delphine faces her back.

“Cosima, don’t do that!” Delphine pouts.  “Come on…”  She tries to wrap an arm around the smaller girl, but Cosima just bats her away and curls up into a ball, pulling the blanket over herself.  “Really?”  Cosima says nothing.

Delphine groans and rolls onto her back.  “Merde.”


End file.
